


How Shingeki no Kyojin Came To Be (Levi x Neutral Reader)

by Nen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Conversations, Fun, Light-Hearted, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nen/pseuds/Nen
Summary: Levi and reader having a chat, convo style.





	

"Hey Levi?"  
"What."  
"What would happen if huge humanoids called Titans invaded the earth?"  
"I don't know, everyone would die?"  
"Levi!"  
"What? What other answer you want me to give you? They start shitting on people? Is that good enough?"  
"What? Ew, no! There's a story idea that I have in mind, and I wanna write it down. And no, titans can't shit."  
"So they're constipated?"  
"No Levi, they can't digest meat, so they regurgitate it back up. They're initially herbivores, I think, or maybe they don't need food to live, can't decide yet."  
"So, why eat humans then?"   
"I don't know, I'm still trying to come up with a reason. But, I plan to have the main character's mom be eaten in the beginning of the story, thus commencing a revenge plot to destroy all titans. He's averagely skilled at pretty much everything except hand-to-hand combat, which he'll excel at that aspect. But ironically, I'll make him a Titan-shifter to complicate the plot a bit more. There's gonna be a lot of gore and death."  
"Huh."  
"And I'll have you in it."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Yeah! You'll be the captain of the soldiers who'll take down the titans. You'll also be squad leader to your group of elites, and you'll be dubbed Humanity's Strongest because of your mad skills at killing them!"  
"Slow down brat, you're talking too fast."  
"Oops, heheh, sorry."  
"So, will I die?"  
"Well, no, I don't plan on that yet, but you'll lose many people and your life, and you'll have a tragic backstory."  
"Hmph. And how'll that go?"  
"You'll be living in an underground city, have a prostitute as your mom, who dies early in your life. Then, you'll be taken care of by your uncle, a notorious criminal, who'll after that leave you behind because he thinks he's not good enough to be your father figure. You'll grow up on your own, as a criminal and you'll meet you're bestie, Farlan and eventually Isabel. All three of you will end up in the Survey Corps, the army that kills titans, I don't know how though, but your two friends'll die, and then eventually your elite squad will be slaughtered by Titans as well."  
"That's some dark shit."  
"Basically your character is a walking tragic drama with fine legs, yeah."  
"Fun."  
"Always the ecstatic one, aren't you?"  
"Always."  
"I should take notes of your quirky personality for your character. It'll serve as a good base for him."  
"Make sure you note down my quirky personality in bed too."  
"Levi!!"  
"What?"  
"..."  
"...."  
"So, are you in the story as well?"  
"I'll probably be a cadet who loves food, and does everything they can to steal and stash it."  
"Makes sense, you're a pig when it comes to food."  
"Levi?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Shut it." >3<

**Author's Note:**

> For more works, visit: https://www.quotev.com/nenthenightwalker
> 
> I do not own Attack on Titan, nor Levi or any characters for they are created by Hajime Isayama. Other characters belong to their rightful owner/artist; Hiruka Suruga, who illustrated the spin-off manga of the Attack on Titan series, Attack on Titan Levi Side Story: A Choice With No Regrets, also written by Gun Snark, with a story based on the "A Choice With No Regrets" visual novel.


End file.
